The Easter Hunt
by SakuraMoon2016
Summary: After The Master decides to an Easter Egg hunt, since it's popular with the people of Magnolia, Natsu, Lucy and Happy decide to do it but after Lucy says something regrettable, will Natsu still feel the same way towards her? Sorry for this crappy summary :D


"Listen up Brats," The Master yelled at the top of his voice, trying to hush the hundreds of voices that filled the Guild. "I have an announcement. Since Easter is a very popular time among the humans of Magnolia, I have decided that we will participate in an Easter Hunt!"

The Guild filled with cheers and chatter erupted once again.

"The eggs are hidden around Magnolia and you may do this alone or go into teams. However," Everyone went silent at this as The Master was quite famous for his conditions and his punishments, especially after that!

Makarov had a big smile on his face which could only predict trouble. "you all have to dress in bunny outfits!"

"But I'm a neko! How can I be a usagi at the same time? Is there even such a thing as an neksagi?" Happy pondered thoughtfully whilst Carla just put her paw on her face in shame.

"I'm all fired up! Hey Lucy, want to go in a team?"

"Mm. Sounds fun! Although I don't think being in a bunny costume might be a good idea after last time" She remembered seeing millions of Ichiya's and shivered just at the thought.

"Don't be a spoilsport Luce. Come on, let's go!" At that, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to the nearest fancy dress shop.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing" Lucy blushed as she was walking through the streets in a, very revealing, bunny costume with a goofy smiled Natsu to her right and Happy flying above them.

"Gomen Luce, but it was the last female one they had"

"You didn't have to get me a female one, just one that at least covers most of me up!"

"But look, it has a fluffy tail on the back"

"You're so dense, Natsu" Happy said as he was searching everywhere to find that egg that they had located in this part of town.

"Moving on, how many eggs do we have?" Lucy looked at Happy as he carried the basket since Natsu was too excited, and irresponsible, to do so.

"We have 27, Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel have 12 and Erza, Wendy and Carla have 20. The Master said that there was a total of 100"

"Then, that means that 41 eggs are left. Oh, what happened to Gray then?"

"Who cares about that droopy-eyed bastard?"

"Natsu, although you may not like him, he's still apart of the Guild"

"I guess you have a point, Luce"

"They like each other" Happy laughed whilst covering his mouth with his paws.

"Shut up, neko!" They had only been looking for about an hour and he was already getting on her nerves.

"Found one!" Natsu yelled with joy as clumsily ran over to it. These eggs were different to the ones that were laid around for other kids as they had the official guild mark on them. The citizens of Fiore had all heard about the Fairy Tail Egg Hunt and so the town was packed full of people.

"That's 28! Only 40 left now. If the prize is fish, I'm going to share mine with Carla."

"Even if me and Natsu did like each other, which we don't," She said with a light blush on her cheeks, not letting the subject go so easily, whilst Natsu just looked away, also blushing slightly. "Why don't you actually just ask Carla out? Or has living alone with Natsu made you decide that you don't need a girl in your life? Or perhaps he's made you an idiot too?" Natsu blushed harder and looked down at his shoes with sadness, then decided to run ahead and 'look for more eggs'.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy started after him with a confused look on her face, whilst processing what she had just said about him being alone.

Happy laughed again with his paws over his mouth. "He likes you!"

Lucy blushed a deep crimson and stared with her mouth open at Happy. "Ehhhh"

"You're dense too, Lucy. You're perfect for each other! He's always liked you."

Lucy was still blushing crimson. Not just because she found out that he liked her, but because she liked him too. It was only a few weeks ago that she found out how much she truly liked Natsu, and now she just couldn't believe it. She needed to talk to him.

"Happy, keep looking for easter eggs. We'll find you later"

"Aye Sir!" And with that, Lucy bolted after Natsu.

* * *

Natsu had run until he had no breath left, in which he staggered into an alley and hid from the crowd of people in the town. He tried to catch his breath whilst thinking about what he'd just done. By leaving, not only had he made it blatantly obvious that he liked Lucy, but he had also run away from a Guild member. He never ran away from anything before, but maybe this said something about how lonely he is. Maybe he deserves to be own his own. A voice shouting his name distracted him from his thoughts.

"Na...(pant)...Natsu!" Lucy had come running into the same direction he had, clearly out of breath. But it was evident that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. So he shouted back to her.

"Luce. I'm down here."

She heard the voice and followed it to where she found Natsu leaning against the wall, still trying to catch his breath.

"Natsu…I"

"Save it Luce. You were right, I am and deserve to be alone."

"Nobody deserves to be alone, especially you, Natsu!" He looked up at her in shock to see that she had moved to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips, still panting heavily by the movement of her chest, with her eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion, but her eyes full of sympathy, and something else that he couldn't quite detect.

"Natsu," Her face softened. "I… I… I really like-" She was cut off by Natsu grabbing her hand, pulling her towards him and smacking his lips on hers. It took a few seconds for her to process the kiss, but soon she had her arms around his neck and her eyes closed.

The people in town couldn't see them in the alleyway and so kept about their business just like usual. But in the alley, the two were very happy in each others embrace, even moaning slightly in pleasure, and it wasn't for a while until they broke apart. They both pulled back slowly and looked at each other through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I like you too, Natsu"

He smiled his signature goofy grin and she smiled back, then leaned forward and cuddled into his neck.

"But did it really have to happen in these outfits!" She exclaimed whilst blushing a bit.

"Of course! I wouldn't have done normal for anyone, especially you" She smiled, enjoying the bliss of being in his arms, and then straightened herself out and offered for his hand.

He took it with pleasure and intertwined their fingers.

"Come on. Let's go find the damn smug neko of yours."

* * *

(8 Years Later)

"Mama, look! I found another Easter egg"

"That's great! You're doing well this year, Nashi"

"Good job champ. But we're just going to have to find all of them if we want to beat Gray and Juvia!"

"Aye. And Gajeel and Levy and Erza and Jellal"

"I can't believe you two. It's not a competition"

"Of course it's not. We have no competition because we're going to win! Let's go this way, Nashi"

Natsu grabbed his daughter's body and picked her up to place her on his shoulders, then he ran ahead whilst Lucy and Happy stood there and watched them run off together.

"She sure is like her father on the energetic side"

"Aye. But that makes it more fun. Wait, Natsu don't leave me behind! I have the basket so I can't be left behind!" Happy flew ahead crying about how badly he gets treated, but Lucy just strolls along, caught up in her own thoughts, until she sees them waiting for her.

Nashi is playing around with Happy, but Natsu just watches his Lucy, in all her glory.

"You ready, Luce?" Natsu holds out his hand for her, which she takes and intertwines their fingers, just like he did hers 8 years ago.

"Always"

And with that, Natsu and Lucy lean in and kiss each other softly. Happy is disgusted by this as he says that they 'do it too often' and flies away with Nashi chasing him. Natsu and Lucy break apart, and he wraps his arms around her and they walk off together, like the happy family that they are.


End file.
